Gotowi na wszystko
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Odcinek 11 Chris siedzi w jakimś kurorcie na leżaku i sączy drinka. Chris: Witajcie moi kochani widzowie! Widzimy się ponownie! Znowu! Kelner przyniósł Chris'owi kolejnego drinka. Chris: To jest życie... A ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót Na Wyspę! Po 9 odcinkach pełnych tortur i upokożenia w końcu połączyłem nasze drużyny! Oklaski. Chris: Nasi zawodnicy mieli za zadanie sprostać pysznym wypiekom Keven'a oraz wykonać kilka bardzo łatwych zadań. Ostatecznie jako pierwsza poddała się Anne Maria, która tym samym opuściła nasz program! A chłopaki w nagrodę pojechali do SPA! W ten sposób została już tylko piątka: Zoey, Jo, Scott, Brick i Lightning! Kto odpadnie w dzisiejszym odcinku? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót Na Wyspę! Plac przed domkami Zoey siedzi bezradnie na schodkach przed domkami, a Jo próbuje robić pompki. Zoey:'' '' Czemu ona to zrobiła? Mogłyśmy to wygrać! Jo: '' Totalna beznadzieja... Teraz chłopaki mają nad nami przewagę. Będzie ciężko. '''Jo:' Co za idiotka. Zoey: O kim mówisz? Jo: O Anne Marii. To wcale nie było takie złe. Zoey: Złe? Ochydne! A poza tym to wina Scott'a. Jo: '''No właśnie. Jest sprytniejszy niż myślałam... '''Zoey: '''Chce wygrać. Jak każdy. '''Jo: On chce wygrać? Czy ty tego nie widzisz? On wszystkich tutaj owija wokół własnego palucha! Zoey: Nie sądzę. Jo: '' Czy ona naprawdę jest taka głupia? '''Jo: '''Ehh.. Ty nic nie rozumiesz. '''Zoey:' Słucham?! Jo: Nie ważne. Chodź za mną. Jo wstała i podeszła do domku chłopaków. Zoey stanęła obok niej. Zoey: '''Co chcesz zrobić? '''Jo: Zobaczysz. Weszła do domku chłopaków. Zoey: Co ona knuje? Weszła za nią. Domek chłopaków Jo zaczęła rozrzucać domek do góry nogami. Zoey: Co ty robisz?! Jo: Szukam czegoś.. Zoey: Czego? Jo: '' Przecież nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że szukam Złotego Chris'a, którego na pewno ma Scott! '''Jo:' Nie ważne.. Podniosła poduszkę Scott'a pod którą był Złoty Chris. Jo: Wspaniale! Zoey: '''Hej! Zostaw to! '''Jo: O co ci chodzi? Teraz jest mój! Zoey: Przecież to... Jo wybiegła z domku. Zoey: ...Tylko jedna z drewnianych zabawek Scott'a... Plac przed domkami Jo biega w kółko z zabawką łudząco podobną do Złotego Chrisa. Zoey ją goni. Zoey: Przecież to nie jest Złoty Chris! Jo: Jest! Stanęła. Jo: '''Nie widzisz? '''Zoey: Przecież to drewniana zabawka Scott'a! Jo spojrzała na zabawkę i rzuciła nia o ziemię. Ta się rozleciała. Jo: Ehh.. Nagle pojawili się chłopaki. Scott: Co robicie? Jo: Nie ważne! Wkurzona poszła do swojego domku. Zoey: Nic, nic. Nie zwracajcie na nią uwagi.. Spojrzała na Scott'a i weszła do domku za Jo. Lightning: '''Lightning nic nie rozumie... '''Brick: Nie martw się, my też. Scott: Spokojnie. Nie musimy nic wiedzieć. Pomyślmy lepiej o wczorajszej nocy! Brick i Lightning zaczęli krzyczeć i pobiegli do swojego domku. Scott: Frajerzy.. Uklęknął i wziął do ręki swoją roztrzaskaną zabawkę.. Scott: 'Nie udało się, Panno frajerko! ''Wszedł do swojego domku. Domek dziewczyn Jo siada na swoim łóżku i zakrywa twarz poduszką. Po chwili Zoey siada też na swoje. '''Zoey: '''Nie przejmuj się... '''Jo: Jestem beznadziejna! Jo: '' Serio? Ja to powiedziałam? '''Zoey:' Nie jesteś... Jo: Jestem! Miałybyśmy przewagę! Zoey: I bez tego damy radę. Tylko musimy trzymać się razem. Jo: '''Masz rację? '''Zoey: '' Mam? Właściwie to i mi nie jest na rękę, że jestem tu z Jo. Domek chłopców '''Brick:' Było świetnie! Lightning: Było super! Scott: '''Jaaasne... '''Brick: A widzieliście co robiła Anne Maria z Keven'em? Lightning: Nie? Scott: Oszczędź nam szczegółów.. Brick: Spoko. Scott: Nie dziwi was zachowanie naszej Jo? Lightning: Naszej? Brick: Bo przecież jest tu z nami, czyli nasza. Scott: '''Właśnie. '''Brick: Nie.. Chyba zachowuje się normalnie. Scott: Nie sądzę.. Po chwili ktoś odtworzył drzwi do domku kopniakiem. Z mgły dymu wyłonił się Chef. Chef: Siemka, Frajerzy! Zbiórka! RAZ! DWA! TRZY! CZTERY! Scott: Nie będziesz nam mówił co mam robić... Chef stanął przed Scott'em. Chef: Serio? Scott: No jasne.. Hehe. Plac przed domkami Cała piątka na baczność stoi przed Chefem. Ten tylko uśmiecha się cwanie. Chef: No co? Myśleliście, że nie żyję, co? Jo: No twoje zwłoki nas przeraziły.. Chef: '''MILCZ SZEREGOWA! '''Jo: Tak.. Jest? Chef: To było upozorowane.. A dzisiaj to ja się wami zajmę. Scott: '''Mamy się bać? '''Chef: ZAMILCZ! Scott: Bo co mi zrobisz? Chef złapał jego rękę i wykręcił mu ją. Scott: Ał! Ty idioto! Chef: Radzę Ci, żebyś nic więcej nie mówił. Lightning: '''Sh-Boom! To co robimy? '''Chef: '''Dobre pytanie. '''Scott: Hej! A on może mówić! Chef: ZAMILCZ! BO TYM RAZEM WYKRĘCĘ CI COŚ INNEGO! Scott: Co? Chef: Nie chcesz wiedzieć.. Scott przełknął ślinę. Lightning: TO CO ROBIMY! Chef: MILCZ! Zoey: No ludzie... Chef: CHCESZ COŚ POWIEDZIEĆ? Zoey: NIE! Chef: To świetnie.. Zaczął biec w stronę lasu. Scott: Co ty wyprawiasz? Chef: Biegnę. A WY ZA MNĄ! Po chwili Brick, Jo i Zoey zaczęli biec. Chef: A WY? Scott: Nie mam ochoty.. Lightning: '''Jestem trochę zmęczony? '''Chef: NIKT NIE JEST ZMĘCZONY I WSZYSCY MAJĄ OCHOTĘ! DALEJ! Scott: '' Za kogo on się uważa? Naiwny dupek. Las ''Zawodnicy wykonują pompki, a Chef chodzi w kółko i opowiada o swoim życiu. Chef: I wtedy moja mam zaprowadziła mnie pierwszy raz do szkoły... Scott: Yyy? Pół godziny o czymś pierd... gadasz! Wkurza mnie to! Chef: Serio? Bardzo się cieszę. Scott: Nie, ja rezygnuję. Usiadł na trawce. Chef: Wspaniale! ODPADASZ! Scott: Serio? Nic mi nie zrobisz. Chef: Jasne, bo to dopiero pierwsza część wyzwania! Zoey: Więc to jest wyzwanie? Usiadła obok Scott'a. Chef: Jasne! Dzisiaj to ja się wami zajmuję! Jęki, stęki i ciężkie westchnięcia. Chef: Bardzo się cieszę, że wreszcie dam wam nauczkę! Scott: Wspaniale. Chef: CHCIAŁEŚ COŚ POWIEDZIEĆ?! Scott: Jasne. Lepiej spójrz na swoje ofiary. Jo, Lightning i Brick leżeli na ziemi. Brick: 200 pompek.. Już nie mogę. Chef: No brawo! Dostajecie ułatwienie w następnej części wyzwania! Zoey i Scott spojrzeli na 3 wielkie plecaki, które Chef podał reszcie. Zoey: A my? Chef: Przegraliście, sory. Scott: To co mamy robić? Chef: Musicie przetrwać dzień w tym lesie. Jo: Było... Chef: No i? Zresztą to ja tu jestem prowadzącym! Lightning: A myślałem, że Chris. Chef: Grrr! Jo: Możemy się rozdzielić i iść z kimś innym? Chef: Jasne. Dozwolone są tylko pary. Jo: Chodź, Zoey. Szkoda naszego czasu. Rzuciła Zoey plecak i razem poszły w lewą stronę. Scott: Brick! Za mną! Brick: Dlaczego mam Cię słuchać? Scott: A chcesz wylecieć? Spoko. Brick: Ehh... Poszedł ze swoim plecakiem za Scott'em. Lightning: A ja? Hej! Nikt nie chce iść ze mną? Cisza. Lightning: Jasne! Poradzę sobie sam! Potknął się o własne nogi. Lightning: Sh-Boom! U Zoey i Jo Jo znalazła swietne miejsce na rozbicie obozu. Zoey rzuciła plecak na ziemię. Zoey: Dzięki za pomoc, Jo. Jo: Nie ma sprawy.. Zaczęła otwierać plecak, a w nim: dwa hamaki, nóż, jedzenie i spray na komary. Jo: Aha... Mam plan. Ty zajmiesz się hamakami, a ja pójdę zobaczyć jak radzi sobie reszta. Zoey: Po co? Jo: Zobaczysz. Jo: '' Przecież to jasne, że każdy dostał cos innego. A przydadzą się dodatkowe materiały. '''Zoey: '' I dlaczego nie zostałam tancerką... U Brick'a i Scott'a Scott opala się na trawie, a Brick buduje namiot. '''Scott: Pracuj, pracuj. Brick: Może mi pomożesz? Scott: Nie mam ochoty. Brick: Może poszukaj jedzenia? Scott: Po co? To tylko jedna noc. Brick: A może sprawdzisz co robią inni? Nie mamy śledzi, a na pewno dostała je Jo albo Lightning. Scott: No skoro trzeba... Wstał. Scott: Że też zawsze ja muszę wszystko robić... Brick: Ehh... U Lightning'a Lightning chodzi w kółko i nie wie co ma zrobić z samymi śledziami od namiotu, wędką i śpiworem. Lightning: Mam! Będę spał w śpiworze! A dzięki wędce złowię sobie rybkę! A to... Spojrzał na śledzie. Lightning: Nie jesteście mi potrzebne! Wyrzucił śledzie w krzaki i poszedł z wądką na ryby. Po chwili pojawił się Scott. Scott: Las mały, a i tak nikogo nie ma... Potknął się o śledzie, które wyrzucił Lightning. Scott: Pięknie! Zabrał jeszcze śpiwór i już miał wracać, kiedy... Jo: Hej! Co tam masz? Scott: Ja? Nie widzisz, że nic? Jo: Oddaj to! Scott: Pocałuj mnie gdzies. Zaczął uciekać. Jo: Dorwę Cię! Nie uciekniesz mi! Pobiegła za nim. U Zoey Zoey leżała na hamaku i próbowała zebrać myśli. Zoey: Przecież nie mogę zrezygnować.. Obiecałam sobie, że dotrwam do końca! Usłyszała jakies głosy. Zoey: Co to było? Nagle pojawili się Scott, a za nim Jo. Scott nie zauważył Zoey i wbiegł w jej hamak. Jo: Brawo, Zoey! Zabrała Scott'owi śpiwór. Jo: Teraz jest nasz! Zoey: Chwila, ale nam śpiwór jest nie potrzebny! Jo: Jasne.. Eee? Scott: Właśnie, więc oddawaj! Zabrał jej śpiwór i uciekł. Jo: Dorwę go! Ale Zoey go zatrzymała. Zoey: Uspokój się. I tak nam się nie przyda. Jo: Grrr! Nie mów mi co mam robić! I zrywam nasz sojusz! Zabrała swój hamak i poszła w inne miejsce. Zoey: Nareszcie! U Brick'a Brick starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale najwyraźniej rozkładanie namiotu bez śledzi mu nie wychodziło. Mimo wszystko jakoś sobie poradził, ale po chwili namiot się na niego zawalił. Brick: Wspaniale... Przybiegł Scott. Scott: Możesz być ze mnie dumny! Brick: Masz śledzie? Scott: No jasne! Brick: Wspaniale! Dawaj. Scott: '''Chwila... '''Brick: No przecież nie rozłożymy bez nich namiotu! Scott: Wiem... Ale spiwór jest mój, jasne?! Brick: Jasne, mi jest nawet nie potrzebny. Scott: No to się dogadaliśmy. Brick: '' I tak mam swój. ^^ U Lightning'a ''Lightning siedzi nad rzeką i łowi ryby. Lightning: Będę miał pyszną kolację! Nagle wędka zaczęła szarpać, ale Lightning podnosząc ją spłoszył rybę, a ta uciekła. Lightning: Szkoda tylko, że nie umiem łowić ryb... Wszedł do wody i zaczął łapać bez wędki. Lightning: To nie ma sensu.. Lightning dzisiaj nic nie zje! Nagle jakaś ogromna ryba wyskoczyła z wody i połknęła Lightning'a. U Jo Jo dalej szła przez las. Jo: I świetnie! Poradzę sobie bez niej! Stanęła przed dwoma drzewami i zaczęła wiązać swój hamak. Jo: Chociaż.. Co ja narobiłam... Położyła się na swoim hamaku. Jo: Czemu gadam do siebie? Za Jo w krzakach pojawiła się jakaś postać... Reklama Chris: Witajcie w zupełnie nowym, zwariowanym show! Przybiegają paparazzi i zaczynają robić mu zdjęcia. Chris: Och, dziękuję! A więc... 20 zupełnie nowych zawodników chce wziąć udział w nowej przygodzie i poznać wspaniałe gwiazdy! My te marzenia spełnimy! Oklaski. Chris: W każdym odcinku zupełnie nowa gwiazda! Pojawia się Rihanna i zaczyna śpiewać. Rihanna: Łi fanda loff.. Łelcome tu Ingland! Chris odpycha ją. Chris: To już było... Przychodzi Chuck Norris i rozwala jakąś deskę. Chuck: A ty tak nie umiesz, ośle! Chris: Ehh.. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Trasie: Poznaj Gwiazde! Autorstwa użytkownika Lukaninho! Przegląd Po męczącym dniu, cała czwórka szybko zasnęła. Około 4.00 rano wszystkich obudziły niepokojące dźwięki. U Zoey Zoey: Co to było? Wygramoliła się ze swojego hamaka i wpadła prosto na Scott'a i Brick'a. Scott: Mogłaś troszeczkę uważać! Zoey: Gdzie Jo i Lightning? Brick: Nie wiemy, ale musimy to sprawdzić. Scott: Daj spokój. Ja idę spać. Brick: 'Nie! Musimy to sprawdzić! ''Pobiegł przed siebie. '''Zoey: Idziemy? Scott: Musimy! W końcu jest w moim sojuszu! Pobiegli za Brick'iem. Polana Brick przybiegł na polanę. Zbladł. Po chwili dobiegli też Zoey i Scott. Scott: Co jest? Na polanie trwała walka. Jakaś postać biła się z osobą podobną do Chef'a i najwyraźniej wygrywała. Zoey: Co... Postacie spojrzały na przerażoną trójkę. Zaczęli do nich biec. Brick: Uciekamy! Zaczęli uciekać, ale mimo to byli doganiani. Zoey: Nie uda się nam! Brick: Spokojnie! Odwrócił się. Brick: Czego chcecie! Postać nr. 1: '''Waszej śmierci! Ssss! '''Scott: Nie oddam mojej duszy! Postać nr. 2: Spokojnie.. Nie będzie bolało! Hahah! Zoey: Uciekamy! Zaczęła uciekać, ale ujrzała zombie, który szedł w ich stronę. Brick: To się na pewno źle skończy! Po chwili kamera pokazała wyspę z lotu ptaka. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć. Blok Szpitalny Lightning, Brick, Zoey i Scott leżeli na łóżkach w bloku szpitalnym. Chef podawał im antybiotyk, a Jo spokojnie siedziała na krześle. Jo: '''To było wspaniałe, Chefie! '''Chef: To wszystko przez tego idiotę! Spojrzał wymownie na Lightning'a. Jo: Mówiłam, że to idiota. Lightning: Lightning to żaden idiota! I zasnął. Chef: I tak dzisiaj kogoś wyeliminujecie. Jo: A ja jestem nietykalna! Ha! Zoey: Wspaniale... Również zasnęła. Scott: Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę... Też zasnął. Brick: Gratuluję... I on także zasnął. Chef: Ale dopiero jak trochę oprzytomnieją... Ceremonia Chef: Witam was! Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Jo: Na pewno nie ja! Ha! Scott: 'Dawaj już te pianki... ''Chef wyciągnął z kieszeni głosy. '''Chef: Może poczytamy je na głos? Wszyscy: '''NIE! '''Chef: Jak sobie życzycie... Rozerwał głosy na kilka części i rzucił na ziemię. Scott: Co ty robisz? Chef: Och, nie szczęśliwy wypadek... Brick: To kto dzisiaj odpada? Chef: Miała odpaść Zoey, ale to Lightning nas dzisiaj opuści! Wszyscy: CO?! Lightning: Lightning się nie zgadza! Chef: Nie masz tutaj nic do gadania. Popsułeś mi zabawę swoją obecnością! A Chris i tak mówił, że nie dajesz zbyt dużej oglądalnosci.. Sory. Lightning: Lightning nie chce was znać! Pobiegł do portu wstydu. Port Wstydu Lightning siedzi już w katapulcie. Lightning: Szybciej! Lightning chce być już w domu! Chef: Jak sobie życzysz... Już chciał nacisnąć guzik, aż tu nagle... Chris: Niespodzianka! Nie spodziewaliscie się mnie, co? Jo: Nie bardzo. Chris: Pozwól, że ja to zrobię. Wcisnął guzik i Lightning odleciał. Chris: A więc pozostało już tylko 4 zawodników! Kto odpadnie następny? A może ktos powróci? Wszyscy: Lepiej nie! Chris: Cicho! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Podobał Ci się odcinek? :D Bardzo! ^ ^ Tak! :D Może być... NIE!